the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasorisēji Uchiha-Gami
Green Sharingan M.png|Sasori's Mangekyou Sharingan 'Approval:' 6/28/15 13 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Personality: '''Sasori used to be serious, but as he aged he became easier. He can still get strict if he needs to be. '''Appearence: Sasorisēji has medium length black hair, and bright green sharingan eyes. When he's not wearing lime green armor, he wears typical jonin clothing. He doesn't wear his Leaf Headband anymore, it usually hangs from a random pocket. He has a deep voice with a lot of bass. 'Stats' (Total:113) ' '''Strength: 15 ' 'Speed: 15 ' 'Chakra Levels: 19 ' 'Chakra Control: 16 ' 'Endurance: 16 ' '''CP:135 Banked:1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Sharingan ' '''Genin 2: Lightning Release ' 'Chunin: Summoing Specalist ' 'Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 13 Banked feats: # Sharingan: Attack Prediction: ''' Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds an artificial +2 to strength and speed, affecting ability to land a hit or dodge an attack. 5 CP/round # '''Sharingan: Copy Jutsu: Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. CP, depending on technique, cannot charge up copied jutsu # +5 Stats # Sharingan: Chakra Vision: '''Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks. skill, activates with sharingan # '''Summoning: Nchuand-Zel the Scorpion: '''Sasori summons a large scorpion to assist him in battle. 40CP SP:80 STR: 15 SPD: 15 CC: 15 END:15 Voice # '''Lightning Release: Lightning Blade: '''Sasori coats his hand in Lightning Chakra, increasing the damage done. 20CP # '''Lightning Release: Supercharge: '''Sasori electrocutes himself, giving him a speed boost. +8 partial to dodge # '''Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Jutsu: Sasori creates a large wolf out of electricity that can be controlled by Sasori's hand. Explodes on impact. 20 # +6 SP # Mangekyou Sharingan: Ameterasu: '''Sasori creates a black inexstinguishable flame. 40 # +7 stats # '''Mangekyou Sharingan: Ameterasu: Ameterasu Manipulation: '''Using the left eye to control the Amaterasu, shape transformation can be applied to it and put it out. It can be shaped into a variety of things such as a wall, a wave, or spikes used to pierce and burn foes. Can only be applied to existing Amaterasu flames. CP to shape, 10 CP to maintain form # +7 Stats '''Equipment *(4) Medium Armor *(3) Three Flash Bombs *(1) Weighted Chain *(3) Kunai Blade Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 42500 * Ryo left: 42500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 86' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Week of 1/11: 1 (Sunday)' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 4 ' '''-Liege Lord Balen (1/3/14) -'Bandit Camp(1/21/14)' '- Seishin Hunters(Jonin RU, 2/6/14)' '-Shutting off the Power(3/27/14) ' B-Rank: 10 ' '-That Is a Bear O.o '(12/11/13)' '-Hunting Hunters!'(12/16/13) -'Into the Arena(12/22/13)' '-Bandit Trouble' '-Dinosaurs in the trees'(1/9/14) '-There Were Some Bandits(1/19/14)' '-Killing Pervs(2/20/14) ' '-Panty Thief (2/24/14)' '-Extreme (3/11/14)' -'Rice Pyromaniac' C-Rank: 5 '-The Dragon(12/19/23)' '-Long Awaited Exam(12/18/13)' '-Return of the Jagi'(1/13/14) '-The hyena shaman(1/14/14)' '-Hyena shaman part 2(1/21/14)' D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 1 ' '''-Shuriyko's Return(1/18/14) Other: 15 '-Down the Road(12/15/13)' '-Training in the Leaf(12/23/13)' -'Mrokeii vs Yami(12/30/13)' -Sitting in the Iwa Hospital(12/29/13) '-An Audience with the Hokage(1/7/14') '-Sage Training Continues(Char Dev, 1/13/14)' '-Counting Stars(1/14/14)' '-The Woods(1/20/14)' -Discussion in Iwa(1/17/14) -Entrance to Iwa(1/20/14) -Parnavelas the Weasel(Skirmish, 2/7/14) -Mangekyou Sharingan (2/9/14) -New Responsibilites(2/10/14) -Training in Konoha(2/13/14) -Ichiraku Shop( 2/24/14) -The Re-Re-Return(1/13/14) 'History/Story' 'Prologue' Sasori had lived a hard life; faced with constant abuse from his family, he left at a young age. After being in the wild for some time, he had decided that he should stop living the way he did, and that the only way he could get back at his parents was to get stronger; and to do that, he became a ninja. 'Genin/Chuunin Rank Up' Sasori's genin career was mostly uneventful. He met Gaaran Hyuuga and Mrokeii Uzumaki , and learned the values of friendship. For his Chuunin promotion, he was pitted against Mrokeii in a one-on-one, hosted by the Uchick-loving Nobu, in Iwagakure. After recieving quite the smackdown, he was defeated, but both passed and moved on. 'Chuunin/Jonin Rank Up' Sasori had finally become a chuunin, yet wasn't sure what to do with his life. He had tried to become a sage, but quickly abandoned the idea. He was involved in his first raid against a compound that was rumored to be the source of the bandit troubles Konoha had been having. Instead, he was met with the ferociousShuriyko Uchiha . There he witnessed the true power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. For his Jonin promtion, he teamed up with Mrokeii, Samara Tanaka , and Hiwatari Zukaro . They quickly disposed of the targets, and were promoted. Post Jonin, Pre S - Rank After ranking up, Sasori decided to kill his parents for revenge, unlocking the Mangekyou Sharingan. This angered Mrokeii, who demanded Sasori not to go through with the plan. They had ended their friendship. Sasori had decided to give back to the world after a conversation with the Cezera Uchiha by planning a town for refugees and fugitives.Category:Character Category:Gami Category:Uchiha Category:Konohagakure